Shogento
Shogento (守拳道) is a Surean hybrid martial art and the national sport of Surea. In Surean, sho (守) means "to protect or to defence"; gen (拳) means "to strike or break with fist"; and to/do (道) means "way or method or art." Thus, shogento may be loosely translated as "the art of defending strikes" or "the art to protect with fist". It is a concept-based on Chinese martial art, Wing Chun, and a form of self-defence utilizing both striking and grappling while specializing in close-range combat. Modern shogento includes moves and concept from various other martial arts, such as Karate, Taekwondo and Aikido. Shogento is one of the world's most popular martial art in terms of the number of practitioners. Its popularity has resulted in the varied development of the martial art into several domains: as with many other arts, it combines combat techniques, self-defence, sport, exercise, meditation, and philosophy. Shogento is also used by the Surean military as part of its training. Shogento training generally includes a system of blocks, kicks, punches, and open-handed strikes and may also include various take-downs or sweeps, throws, and joint locks. Some shogentoo instructors also incorporate the use of pressure points as well as grabbing self-defence techniques borrowed from other martial arts, such as hapkido and judo. Shogento is regarded as the best defensive martial arts due to its highly effective defence and counterattack, but lack of offensive aggressiveness. Characteristics Balance, structure and stance Elder shogento practitioners believe that the person with better body structure will win. A correct shogento stance is like a piece of bamboo, firm but flexible, rooted but yielding. This structure is used to either deflect external forces or redirect them. Balance is related to structure because a well-balanced body recovers quicker from stalled attacks and structure is maintained. Shogento trains the awareness of one's own body movement derived from muscular, tendon, and articular sources. Performing shogento's forms such as the Wooden Dummy form greatly increase proprioception. Shogento favours a high, narrow stance with the elbows kept close to the body. Within the stance, arms are positioned across the vitals of the centreline. Shifting or turning within a stance is carried out variantly on the heels, balls, or middle (K1 or Kidney 1 point) of the foot depending on lineage. All attacks and counter-attacks are initiated from this firm, stable base. Shogento rarely compromises structure for more powerful attacks because this is believed to create defensive openings which may be exploited. Structure is viewed as important, not only for reasons of defence, but also for attack. When the practitioner is effectively "rooted", or aligned so as to be braced against the ground, the force of the hit is believed to be far more devastating. Additionally, the practice of "settling" one's opponent to brace them more effectively against the ground aids in delivering as much force as possible to them. Relaxation Softness (via relaxation) and performing techniques in a relaxed manner, is fundamental to shogento. * Tension reduces punching speed and power. Muscles act in pairs in opposition to each other (e.g. biceps and triceps). If the arm is tensed, maximum punching speed cannot be achieved as the biceps will be opposing the extension of the arm. In shogento, the arm should be relaxed before beginning the punching motion. * Unnecessary muscle tension wastes energy and causes fatigue. * Tense, stiff arms are less fluid and sensitive. * A tense, stiff limb provides an easy handle for an opponent to push or pull with, whereas a relaxed limb provides an opponent less to work with. * A relaxed, but focused limb, affords the ability to feel "holes" or weaknesses in the opponent's structure (see Sensitivity section). With the correct forwarding these "holes" grant a path into attacking the opponent. * Muscular struggle reduces a fight to who is stronger. Minimum brute strength in all movement becomes an equalizer in uneven strength confrontations. Centreline While the existence of a "central axis" concept is unified in shogento, the interpretation of the centreline concept itself is not. Many variations exist, with some lineages defining anywhere from a single "centreline" to multiple lines of interaction and definition. The most commonly seen interpretation emphasizes attack and defence along an imaginary horizontal line drawn from the centre of the practitioner's chest to the centre of the enemy's chest. The human body's prime striking targets are considered to be on or near this line, including eyes, nose, throat, solar plexus and groin. Shogento techniques are generally "closed", with the limbs drawn in to protect the central area and also to maintain balance. In most circumstances, the hands do not move beyond the vertical circle that is described by swinging the arms in front, with the hands crossed at the wrists. To reach outside this area, footwork is used. A large emphasis and time investment in training exercise emphasises positioning to dominate this centreline. The stance and guard all point at or through the centre to concentrate physical and mental intent of the entire body to the one target. Shogento practitioners attack within this central area to transmit force more effectively, since it targets the "core centre" (or "mother line", another centre defined in some lineages and referring to the vertical axis of the human body where the centre of gravity lies). For example, striking an opponent's shoulder will twist the body, dispelling some of the force and weakening the strike, as well as compromising the striker's position. Striking closer to the centre transmits more force directly into the body. Punches Because of the emphasis on the centre line, the vertical fist straight punch is the most common strike in shogento. However, the principle of simultaneous attack and defence suggests that all movements with a forward execution flow into a strike if no effective resistance is met, without need for recomposure. The vertical punch is the most basic and fundamental in shogento and is usually thrown with the elbow down and in front of the body. Depending on the lineage, the fist is held anywhere from vertical to horizontal (palm side up). The contact points also vary from the top two knuckles, to the middle two knuckles, to the bottom three knuckles. In some lineages of shogento, the fist is swivelled at the wrist on point of impact so that the bottom three knuckles are thrust forward adding power to the punch while it is at maximum extension. The punches may be thrown in quick succession in a "straight blast" or "chain punching". When executed correctly, it can be used as a disorienting finisher. Shogento favours the vertical punch for several reasons: * Directness. The punch is not "loaded" by pulling the elbow behind the body. The punch travels straight towards the target from the guard position (hands are held in front of the chest). * Protection. The elbow is kept low to cover the front midsection of the body. It is more difficult for an opponent to execute an elbow lock/break when the elbow occupies this position. This aids in generating power by use of the entire body structure rather than only the arm to strike. Also with the elbow down, it offers less opening for the body to be attacked while the forearm and punch intercept space towards the head and upper body. * Strength and Impact. Shogento practitioners believe that because the elbow is behind the fist during the strike, it is thereby supported by the strength of the entire body rather than just a swinging fist, and therefore has more impact. A common analogy is a baseball bat being swung at someone's head (a round-house punch), as opposed to the butt end of the bat being thrust forward into the opponent's face (shogento punch), which would cause far more damage than a glancing hit and is not as easy to evade. * Alignment & Structure. Because of shogento's usage of stance, the vertical punch is thus more suitable. The limb directly in front of the chest, elbow down, and vertical nature of the punch allows a practitioner to absorb the rebound of the punch by directing it through the elbows and into the stance. This is a desirable trait to a shogento practitioner because it promotes use of the entire body structure to generate power, whereas the rebound of a horizontal punch uses only the arm to strike. In this elbow-out position the hinge-structure directs force outwards along the limb producing torque in the puncher's body. Kicks Depending on lineage, a beginner is often introduced to basic kicking before learning the appropriate form. Traditionally, kicks are kept at stomach level or below. This is characteristic of southern Chinese martial arts, in contrast to northern systems which utilise many high kicks, where the basic concept of shogento were said to be originated from. Variations on a front kick are performed striking with the heel. The body may be square and the knee and foot are vertical on contact, or a pivot may be involved with the foot and knee on a plane at an angle. At short distances this can become a knee. A roundhouse kick is performed striking with the shin in a similar manner to the Muay Thai version with most of the power coming from the body pivot. This kick is usually used as a finisher at closer range, targeting anywhere between the ribs and the back of the knee, this kick can also become a knee at close range. Other kicks include a stamping kick for very close range and a sweep performed with the heel in a circular fashion. Every kick is both an attack and defence, with legs being used to check incoming kicks or to take the initiative in striking through before a more circular kick can land. Kicks are delivered in one movement directly from the stance without chambering/cocking. Uncommitted techniques Shogento techniques are uncommitted. This means that if the technique fails to connect, the practitioner's position or balance is less affected. If the attack fails, the practitioner is able to "flow" easily into a follow-up attack. All shogento techniques permit this. Any punches or kicks can be strung together to form a "chain" of attacks. According to shogento theory, these attacks, in contrast to one big attack, break down the opponent gradually causing internal damage. Chained vertical punches are a common shogento identifier. Trapping skills and sensitivity Shogento practitioner develops reflexes within the searching of unsecured defences through use of sensitivity. Training with a training partner, one practices the trapping of hands. When an opponent is "trapped", he or she becomes immobile. Close range Shogento teaches practitioners to advance quickly and strike at close range. While the shogento forward kick can be considered a long range technique, many shogento practitioners practice "entry techniques"—getting past an opponent's kicks and punches to bring him within range of shogento's close range repertoire. This means that theoretically, if the correct techniques are applied, a shorter person with a shorter range can defeat a larger person by getting inside his range and attacking him close to his body. Features Shogento as a martial art is popular with people of both genders and of many ages. Physically, shogento develops strength, speed, balance, flexibility, and stamina. An example of the union of mental and physical discipline is the breaking of wooden boards, which requires both physical mastery of the technique and the concentration to focus one's power. A shogento student typically wears a uniform (道服''dofuku''), which is white, with a belt (帶 dai) tied around the waist. The belt colour and any insignia thereon (if any) indicate the student's rank. Generally, the darker the colour shows the higher the rank. The school or place where instruction is given is called the dojong (道場). Although each shogento club or school will be different, a shogento student can typically expect to take part in most or all of the following: * Learning the techniques and curriculum of shogento * Both anaerobic and aerobic workout, including stretching * Self-defence techniques * Patterns (also called forms) * Sparring, which may include 7-, 3-, 2- and 1-step sparring, free-style sparring, arranged sparring, point sparring, and other types * Relaxation and meditation exercises * Throwing and/or falling techniques * Breaking, using techniques to break boards for testing, training and martial arts demonstrations. Demonstrations often also incorporate bricks, tiles, blocks of ice or other materials. Can be separated into three types: ** Power breaking - using straightforward techniques to break as many boards as possible ** Speed breaking - boards are held loosely by one edge, putting special focus on the speed required to perform the break ** Special techniques - breaking fewer boards but using jumping or flying techniques to attain greater heights, distances, or to clear obstacles * Exams to progress to the next rank * A focus on mental and ethical discipline, justice, etiquette, respect, and self-confidence Some schools teach the use of the "sine wave" when performing patterns; this involves raising one's centre of gravity between techniques, then lowering it as the technique is performed, producing the up-and-down movement from which the term "sine wave" is derived. Other schools teach that one's centre of gravity should remain generally constant throughout the performance of a pattern except where the pattern's description states otherwise. Practise Shogento can be practiced as an art, as sport, as a combat sport, or as self-defence training. Traditional shogento places emphasis on self development. Modern Surean style training emphasizes the psychological elements incorporated into a proper attitude such as perseverance, fearlessness, virtue, and leadership skills. Sport shogento places emphasis on exercise and competition. Weapons are important training activity in some styles. Shogento training is commonly divided into gihon (basics or fundamentals), raya (forms), and shisson (sparring). Other trainings are also included. Gihon Shogento styles place varying importance on gihon (基本). Typically this is performance in unison of a technique or a combination of techniques by a group of practitioners. Gihon may also be prearranged drills in smaller groups or in pairs. Raya Raya (型) means literally "shape" or "model." Raya is a formalized sequence of movements which represent various offensive and defensive postures. These postures are based on idealized combat applications. Some raya use low and wide stances. This practice develops leg strength, correct posture, and gracefulness. Vigorous arm movements enhance cardiovascular fitness and upper body strength. Raya vary in number of movements and difficulty. The longer raya require the practitioner to learn many complex movements. Diligent training and correct mindfulness lead to real understanding of combat principles. Physical routines were a logical way to preserve this type of knowledge. The various moves have multiple interpretations and applications. Because the applicability for actual self-defence is so flexible there is no definitively correct way to interpret all raya. That is why only high ranking practitioners are qualified to judge adequate form for their own style. Some of the criteria for judging the quality of a performance are: Absence of missteps; correct beginning and especially ending; crispness and smoothness; correct speed and power; confidence; and knowledge of application. Raya with the same name are often performed differently in other styles of shogento. Raya are taught with minor variations among schools of the same style. Even the same instructor will teach a particular raya slightly differently as the years pass. To attain a formal rank the shogento students must demonstrate competent performance of specific required raya for that level. Shisson Sparring in Shogento is called shisson (實手). It literally means "real hands." Shisson is practiced both as a sport and as self-defence training. Levels of physical contact during sparring vary considerably. Full contact shogento has several variants. Knockdown shogento uses full power techniques to bring an opponent to the ground. In Kickboxing variants, the preferred win is by knockout. Sparring in armour allows full power techniques with some safety. Sport shisson in most international competition under the World Shogento Federation is free or structured with light contact or semi contact and points are awarded by a referee. In structured shisson (1 step sparring), two participants perform a choreographed series of techniques with one striking while the other blocks. The form ends with one devastating technique. In free sparring, the two participants have a free choice of scoring techniques. The allowed techniques and contact level are primarily determined by sport or style organization policy, but might be modified according to the age, rank and sex of the participants. Depending upon style, take-downs, sweeps and in some rare cases even time-limited grappling on the ground are also allowed. Free sparring is performed in a marked or closed area. The bout runs for a fixed time (2 to 3 minutes.) The time can run continuously or be stopped for referee judgment. In light contact or semi contact shisson, points are awarded based on the criteria: good form, sporting attitude, vigorous application, awareness, good timing and correct distance. In full contact shogento shisson, points are based on the results of the impact, rather than the formal appearance of the scoring technique. Mental training Shogento training is mental as well as physical, emphasizing the ability to relax the mind and body even under the stress of dangerous situations. This is necessary to enable the practitioner to perform movements that underlie shogento techniques, wherein an attack is met with confidence and directness. It is remarked that one "must be willing to receive 99% of an opponent's attack and stare death in the face" in order to execute techniques without hesitation. As a martial art concerned not only with fighting proficiency but also with the betterment of daily life, this mental aspect is of key importance to shogento practitioners. Fitness Physical training goals pursued in conjunction with shogento include controlled relaxation, flexibility, and endurance, with less emphasis on strength training. In shogento, pushing or extending movements are much more common than pulling or contracting movements. This distinction can be applied to general fitness goals for the shogento practitioner. Certain anaerobic fitness activities, such as weight training, emphasize contracting movements. In shogento, specific muscles or muscle groups are not isolated and worked to improve tone, mass, and power. Shogento-related training emphasizes the use of coordinated whole-body movement and balance similar to yoga or pilates. For example, many dojongs begin each class with warm-up exercises, which may include stretching and break falls. Weapons training Once correct force generation in the open-handed forms is achieved, the student is ready to progress to weapons. With the open hand forms delivering force to the end of the finger tips, the idea is to be able to extend that force further to the end of a weapon as an extension of the body, using the same principles. Also, these weapons forms can also be used as an exercise to strengthen the forearms and wrists even further. There are six different weapon curriculum taught in shogento. Each of the weapon used in the curriculum can be substitute with another weapon of similar characteristic, such as a spear could be used in long staff curriculum, sword can be used in stick curriculum, etc. The six curriculum are: # Single Stick # Twin Stick # Long Staff # Bullwhip # Dart (beginners start with stone throwing) # Arrow Ranks, belts, and promotion Shogento ranks are typically separated into "junior" and "senior," or "student" and "instructor," sections. The junior section typically consists of nine ranks indicated by the Surean word kyu (級). The junior ranks are usually identified by belts of various colours, depending on the school, so these ranks are sometimes called "colour belts". Students begin at ninth gyu (often indicated by a white belt) and advance toward first gyu (often indicated by a red belt with a black stripe). The senior section is typically made up of nine ranks. These ranks are called dan (段), also referred to as "black belts" or "degrees" (as in "third dan" or "third-degree black belt"). Black belts begin at first degree and advance to second, third, and so on. The degree is often indicated on the belt itself with stripes, Roman numerals, or other methods; but sometimes black belts are plain and unadorned regardless of rank. To advance from one rank to the next, students typically complete promotion tests in which they demonstrate their proficiency in the various aspects of the art before a panel of judges or their teacher. Promotion tests vary from school to school, but may include such elements as the execution of patterns, which combine various techniques in specific sequences; the breaking of boards, to demonstrate the ability to use techniques with both power and control; sparring and self-defence, to demonstrate the practical application and control of techniques; and answering questions on terminology, concepts, history, and so on, to demonstrate knowledge and understanding of the art. For higher dan tests, students are sometimes required to take a written test or to submit a research paper in addition to taking the practical test. Promotion from one gyu to the next can proceed fairly rapidly in some schools, since schools often allow gyu promotions every two, three, or four months. Students of gyu rank learn the most basic techniques first, before moving on to more advanced techniques as they approach first dan. Many of the older and more traditional schools will often take longer to allow students to test for higher ranks than newer, more contemporary schools, as they may not have the required testing intervals. In contrast, promotion from one dan to the next can take years. The general rule is that a black belt may advance from one rank to the next only after the number of years equivalent to the current rank. For example, a newly-promoted third-degree black belt may not be allowed to advance to fourth-degree until three years have passed. After receiving a black dan, a practitioner can now be an instructor. In addition, every degree of black dan shows a respective knowledge level. Note that there can only ever be one ninth degree at any one time. * First Dan: Assistant instructor * Second Dan: Instructor * Third Dan: Head Instructor * Fourth Dan: Chief Instructor * Fifth Dan: Master * Sixth Dan: Chief Master * Seventh Dan: Grandmaster * Eighth Dan: Head Grandmaster * NinthDan: Supreme Grandmaster, Owner of the Way See also * World Shogento Federation Category:Republic of Surea